Just take me away
by SmileyShananahan
Summary: There are just sometimes I want to scream, but I can't, or else he'll hear me, and I'll get the beating of my life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. :] Enjoy :]**

**Disclaimer: [this will be the only one for this story] I am not stephenie meyer, so I do not own twilight :[**

**Just take me away**

There are just sometimes, I wanna scream, "Take me away from this." But then I remeber where I am, and who will hear me. No one would believe me if I told them, they would say. "Oh, she's just making up things to get attention. There is no way the the police chief would do that." I know, I've tried. No matter how much I've showed them the evidence, at least the evidence that you don't have to take off my clothes to see. If they were to see that, they still wouldn't believe me. Everyone knows I'm clumsy, but they don't live through what I live through on a daily basis. My mom doesn't care about me, she's even told me that she hated me and she wished that I was never born.

I have major trust issues because of what has happened to me. It's rare that I trust males, because of my dad. My dad does physically and sexually abuses me. I have no self-esteem, I think that I am ugly and that no guy would want me because of the effects of this abuse. I have bruises all over my body. They're on my arms and legs mostly. My father has raped me on occasion, and once I thought I was pregnant.

Because of the sexual abuse, I am sterile. I don't have my period at all, and so I will never be able to have children. My father will deny everything because, well he's the police chief. There is one family however that does believe me, the Black's. They haven't said anything because they believe it is none of their business to interfere. There is a new family that just moved here. Their dad is now working at the Forks Hospital.

Their daughter, Alice Cullen, is in my math class, we've become friends. "Bella, do you want to eat lunch with me and my siblings?" She asked, putting away her books. I wasn't sure on how to answer. No one ever invited me to eat with them, so it took me by surprise. "Come on, we don't bite, hard." I laughed, "Sure, sounds like fun." I had a long sleeved shirt on, to cover the bruises and pants as well, for the same reason.

It looked as if she was dancing, rather than walking to the lunch table, pulling me along by hand. I sat down next to her, and across from her brother. "His name is Edward, Bella." She pointed to the bronze-haired boy in front of me. To his left was his brother Emmett, and to his left, was his girlfriend Rosalie. To my left was Alice, and to her's it was her boyfriend Jasper. They were all beautiful, but Edward had to have been the most beautiful one there.

I involuntarily pulled up my sleeves, not realizing that I had until it was to late. Alice was the one who notice first. "Bella, what happened to you?" I came up with a half-lie. "I am very clumsy." Neither Alice, nor Edward now, bought it, but they didn't say anything. They all were talking, and evey now and again I would jump in, but mostly I kept quiet. It's not that I didn't want to talk, but I didn't want to attract more attention to myself than neccesary.

Every now and again, I would notice Edward looking at me, not at my arms, but me. Like he was trying to read my mind or something. Whenever I caught him, I would blush and he would look away, looking defeated or dissapointed. Finally the bell rang, I headed as fast as I could to my next class, sadly enough, there sat Edward at my table in Biology. That was the only seat available in the class.

I sat my books down, then I sat myself down at his right. "Hello Edward." I said, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Hey, Bella. You wanna try telling the truth about what happened to your arms there?" I exhaled deeply and looked at him. "I told you, I'm clumsy." He shook his head at my answer. "The truth?" I shook my head back. "No one will know the real truth behind these, and all the other bruises. So if you please, mind your own business."

**A/N: Comments?Compliants?Compliments? This is just an idea really, tell me if you think I should continue it. Hot the review button loves :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter... im going to continue this for now :] **

**Chapter 2**

_Edward P.O.V_

The school day started as normal as the others until lunch came around. Alice was saying something in her head about a new friend and that she was bringing her to sit with us. She was a very pretty girl, at least she was in Alice's head. She had brown hair, about shoulder length, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked very skinny though, as if she was malnurished. Alice was walking towards the table with the new friend, she had named Bella Swan in her head.

I immediatly stopped breathing and urged my brothers, especially Jasper to do the same. I could smell her a mile away, and it took all that I had to not jump on her right then and there. Thankfully, Jasper listened to me. I wasn't worried about Emmett, he was very well controlled on that part of him, more than I am. Bella had sat right in front of me and beside Alice. We were at the end of the table, nearest to the window, I made a mental note of that.

Alice introduced us, and she seemed calm, but I could not read her thoughts. It was odd, out of every human and vampire that I had encountered in my 107 years of being here, she was the one I could not read. Bella pulled up her sleeves, my guess, she wasn't thinking when she had done it. Under her sleeves were many cuts and bruises. The bruises were in the shapes of fingers and hands. I noticed it first, but Alice was the one to speak, "Bella, what happened to you?".

She simply said that "I am very clumsy." Neither Alice nor did I believe her. While my family spoke about the day's events, and I jumped in every now and again, but most of the time, I was looking at her, trying to figure out what she was hiding. She jumped into the conversation sometimes too, but not a lot, trying to avoid attention as much as she could at least. When the bell rang, she left as fast as she could. As soon as Bella left, I also left to go to my next class.

I sat down at the only table with two empty seats. As I tried to figure out who the second seat belonged to, my answer walked into the room, Bella Swan. She stopped in the doorway for a mintute, then she proceeded to walk to the table, and set her books down. "Hello Edward." She said. Her sleeves were now down. She was trying horribly at not making eye contact with me. "Hey Bella. You wanna try telling the truth about what happened to your arms there?" She exhaled deeply and looked at me in the eye. "I told you, I'm clumsy." I shook my head at her answer. "The truth?" I tried again. She shook her head back at me. "No one will ever know the real truth behind these. So if you please, mind your own business."

That was one feat that I had not yet accomplished, because I could never really 'mind my own business' I couldn't, not with being able to read people's minds. I sat down in my seat, not opening my mouth the rest of the class.

**A/N: Comments?Compliments?Complaints? Review it guys :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thank you all for such great reviews, and if you have something that you think I should improve at, tell me! Do not be shy. Here's chapt 3! :]**

**Chapter 3**

I came home that day, and Charlie was not in a good mood. "Go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." I ran upstairs as fast as I could and locked my door, knowing that it would not help the situation at all, it'll probably make it worse. I sat by my window, where I escape from everything, everything but him. I poured out my soul to this window, it's pathetic, I know, but it's the only thing I can talk to, even if it is just a window.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he'll do this time. Maybe he'll take it easy and just hit me a few times, or just throw me on the ground. I would take whichever, and I would take it silently like always. I heard his heavy footsteps come up the stairs, he was stiill wearing his boots. Then I heard the knob rattle, and then he kicked the door in. "You thought you could keep me out? You thought wrong missy." He walked over to the window seal, where I was sitting, and jerked me to the floor.

He started to kick me in the abdomen with his steel-toed boots, and he contined that for a few times. I didn't scream once, because I knew if I did, it would just make it worse. He grabbed my upper arm tightly, and punched me in the eye. I would have a black eye tomorrow. He threw me on the bed, ripping of my shirt. "No." I said. "Don't you tell me no. I am your father, I can do whatever I please to you." Charlie threw off my bra and squeezed my chest.

He then yanked off my pants and underwear. I shut down. I went to another place in my head, my happy place. Where everything was normal. I was brought back to the present sadly, when he started to invade me. I bit my lip, keeping in my screams, despite his demands, until I couldn't keep them in anymore. I screamed, I gave in to his demands. He smiled, put his pants back on and left. I got up, closed my door, and went to take a shower.

I don't cry on the outside anymore. I just wasn't able to. My clothes were ruined, so I threw them in the waste basket. After I got out of the shower, I went to my body length mirror to examine the damage. My chest was bruised, they were going to be spotted purple tomorrow. My stomach look really red, and it hurt a lot to move it. My eye would be black tomorrow, so I will have to come up with another excuse for that. The most common was "I ran into a door." Yeah, a door named Dad. I'll just tell them I tripped and I hit a tree.

That was believable enough. I know Alice will see it, and she'll want details, and so will Edward. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday. Charlie will be over at Billy's all weekend, and I'll be able to see Jacob again, at least I hope I will. I wanted to go downstairs to ask, but I was afraid to, oh well. I headed downstairs, to find my dad sitting in his recliner watching the baseball game. "Hey, dad?" I asked "Mmm?"

"Are we going to La Push tomorrow?" I stared at the floor. "Yes we are." He said blankly. "Thank you." I started to head back up the stairs. I didn't hear anything else from him, so I continued to head back to my room. I'll be able to escape from this, at least for one day.

**A/N:Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Review it... and don't be shy about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have had many people asking me to make the chapters longer. To those people.....is this long enough??? Enjoy :]**

**Chapter 4**

My searing head woke me up that morning. "Bella? Are you ready?" He called through the bathroom door. I tried to hide the black eye as much as I could. I had on a long-sleeved black shirt, that fit to my form and a pair of jeans. I ran a brush quickly through the mess atop of my head. I took one more glance at the mirror, you could still see it. "Yeah, give me a few more seconds."

"No, come on. Billy's waiting on me." I heard his heavy steps clomp down the stairs, and I followed quickly. We got in his cruiser, and I pretty much zoned out, returning to my happy place. It took me many months, trying to figure out where it was placed, and it turned out to be this huge white house, that I had never seen before. I was by myself most times, which I like to be by myself mostly.

In my happy place, there was no Charlie, no Renee', no one that could harm me was there. I was in the arms of the man I loved, who still at this time, I can not picture. If I wasn't alone, I was in his arms, sleeping. I loved sleeping, it was another escape from this place. I have an idea of who the guy is, but I don't want to admit it.

The car stopping jolted me back to reality. Jacob was waiting outside with Billy, standing behind his wheel-chair. Charlie grabbed Billy's chair and rolled him towards the bank where they would stay for the remainder of the day. Jacob and I headed down towards the beach where we always went when I would come down. We found a place to sit down. "So how's life?" I asked, looking away towards the ocean.

"It's life, what about you?" He said looking at me. "It's the same." I looked back as he was rolling his eyes. "He hurt you again, didn't he?" Jacob asked. I wasn't going to lie to him, "Yeah, he, um, gave me a black eye, and he did some other things." He took his hand and traced my jaw line. "Bella...What else did he do to you?"

"He raped me again." Jacob pulled me into his lap, and held me close. "I really wish that there was something I could do Bella, but Billy won't let me. He doesn't think that we should interfere. You need to tell someone Bella, before he does worse things."

"What else could he do to me Jacob? Yeah, he could kill me, but I would welcome that one. He wouldn't be able to touch me again in anyway. There are worse things than death Jacob." I felt his chin on my head. "That's true Bells, but life would be unbearable for any of us without you here." His life would be unbearable. "You wanna go down to the ocean?" He asked. "Not today, why don't we head back up to the house?" I stood up, as did he and we walked back up to find Charlie and Billy arguing. "Bella, go inside. I don't want you hurt again." I did as Jacob told me.

I didn't know what happened, or why they were arguing, but soon I heard Jacob yelling as well. I heard my name a few times, mostly from Jacob. Then all of a sudden, the yelling stopped. I heard heavy footsteps come up the steps, and someone opened the door, it was Charlie. "Get in the car." His face held no emotion, and his voice mimicked it. I did again as I was told.

When I got in the car, Charlie was right behind me. As we were driving away, I saw the bodies of the only people that stood up for me, my best friend and his father. That tore it, Monday, when Alice and Edward see the black eye, they'll get the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

I slept all of Sunday, only getting up when necessary. Charlie was telling the town about the "unexpected murders" of His best friend and mine. I can not sleep at night, for fear of my life. I sit at my window seal now, watching the moon and the stars. I took off all of my make-up that night, and I wasn't planning on putting it back on. I would go to school tomorrow in a skirt and a short-sleeved shirt.

Monday morning came fast and quick. When I heard my alarm go off, I walked over and turned it off, another sleepless night. Charlie had already left, meaning I had the house to my self. I went and got a long, hot shower, one I haven't had in awhile. After I got dressed and ate what I could, I got in my truck and started to head for school.

I wore what I planned, and I wore it with a smile. It was just a regular khaki skirt with a blue shirt, nothing fancy. I walked into math, recieving the same stares I got when I got to school, stares of shock and curiosity. Alice was no different, except she asked what happened. "I'll tell you at lunch with the rest of you around." Rosalie and Emmett had went on a trip, so they weren't there, and neither was Jasper. So it was just Alice, Edward and me for lunch.

Lunch came faster, and the stares doubled. When Edward saw me, his jaw dropped. "What happened to you? And tell the truth." They said at the same time. "The truth is...my father abuses me."

**A/N: Cliffhanger :] Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys :] seriously! Review it :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is a longer than the last :] Enjoy :]**

**Chapter 5**

They didn't ask anymore after I said that. Either they didn't care, or they were planning something. Luch was quiet, well it was at least at our table. Every now and again, Edward would look around, but other than that, no one moved, and no one talked. Lunch was over before it started. Edward and I headed to Biology, well we were before he started pulling me towards the parking lot. "Where are you taking me?" I started to try and rip my arm out of his grasp. How he held me, reminded me of how Charlie did. "Edward Cullen! Answer me!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital to see my father. He can help you Bella, all you have to do is tell the truth." I stopped dead in my tracks. "What's wrong?" All the blood left my face. I wanted this to happen, did I not? For my father to be put behind bars, for him to be exposed for what he really was? "I'm alright, just give me a mintute." Edward closed the gap between us, and hugged me tight. "I know this is hard Bella, but you can do this, you know you can. Trust me."

"That's the thing Edward, I don't know if I can trust you, your father or your whole family." I can't trust anyone, the two people I trusted with everything were murdered by the person society called my "Dad". "Okay Bella, if I tell you a secret, that no one is allowed to know except for my family, and I trust you to not tell _anyone_, will you trust my family and I." I nodded. "I can't tell you here though, come on, I know a place."

We rode in his Volvo for awhile and I had no idea where I was going, and he wasn't planning on telling. I stole a look at his speedometer, "Edward! You might want to slow down considering it's a 45 zone and your going 95." He just laughed. "Calm down, we're not going to get pulled over." We were quiet for a little bit longer until we reached the end of the road. "We're here, well kind of. Since you're not dressed for hiking, I'll carry you." I just nodded.

He was unbelievably fast like I have ever seen before, it was just so unreal. We reached the edge of the forest in mere seconds, and what lay infront of us, was gorgeous. It was a perfect, symmetrical meadow. "Wow." I breathed. It matched the land in my happy place, it was kind of surreal. "Bella, my family and I, were different from the rest of you. We're not humans, we're vampires, cold-blooded killers. The only reason you are still alive is because we do not have to breathe and that I have a lot of self-control. Are you afraid?"

He was studying my face, for any trace of apprehension, fear, but I kept my face blank as much as I could. "No. I'm not afraid of you." I breathed. Edward closed his eyes for a split second, and the next thing I knew, he was mere centimeters from my face. "You're not afraid of me? Don't you know what we drink? Blood, Bella. We drink blood. Maybe not human blood, but blood nonetheless."

I looked in his eyes, his liquid gold eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." He hung his head and came up with a smile. "Do you trust me now?" I nodded. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital before school lets out." I nodded again, with him picking me up.

We arrived at the hospital in minutes, thanks for his total disregard of the speed laws. We walked straight to his father's office. It said "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." on the plate that was on the door. Edward squeezed my hand once, then we walked in. "Hey, Carlisle? I have a friend that needs to talk to you about something. Are you busy?" It was a darked-haired man, he looked about mid-20s, and he was just as beautiful as the rest of them.

"Not really, just doing some paper work that can most definitely wait. You must be the girl that Edward has been talking about non-stop since he met you,Bella right?" My face burned crimson, and I quickly nodded. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" I sat down in the chair across from him and beside Edward. "Dr. Cullen..." I began, but he cut me off. "Carlisle, you can call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, I have been physically, and sexually abused by my father since I was 10. My mother hates me, and she does not live with us. I just want this to stop. Is there anything you can do?" Edward was squeezing my hand, like a pulse. "Yes, there are many things I can do to help you Bella, but first we need to examine you so the court will have medical evidence of this." I nodded. "Follow me please. I'll get you a room, and when you get in there change into the gown that will be laying on the bed. Edward, stay outside the room until she tells you to come in." Edward nodded, and we headed to the room.

The room was white, and plain, just like everyone else's. The gown was blue, and I made Edward stay in the room with me. "I'll turn around while you change." I changed quickly, being careful of the bruises and of the healing cuts. "You can turn around now." He helped me up on the bed, and his eyes were combing over the damaged done. "Edward? I'm up here dear." He looked up smiling. "You will never be left alone in that house again, do you understand that? Either Alice, or I will be in your house, in your room at all times. You don't have to worry anymore. Bella, I love you. I won't let _anything_ hurt you again. I will be there to catch you when you fall, and I will be there to break Charlie's neck if he ever tries to do _anything_ to you again. Do you understand that? Or do I need to repeat?"

"I understand completely. I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and on to his shirt. Carlisle knocked on the door, and I quickly dried it up. Edward motioned for him to come in.

**A/N: Did I spell Mason right? Or does it have an "E"? Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys... tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys... these people wanting me to make the chapters longer.... this is as long as they're going to get. By the way... if you review it and I actually respond to it[it's not that i don't want to guys...but there are sooo many!!! which im not complaining.] and i seem a bit pissy, im sorry, my great aunt flow is visiting for a week, it was rather unexpected visit[girls you know what i mean] so i apologize in advance :] enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"Okay Bella, lay down for me please." I did what he said. "I'm going to first take some x-rays of you, to see whether or not you have any bone damage. Just stay still." He placed this leaded cover over my legs and arms so he could get my chest, then he put the lead on my chest, to get my legs, and removed the lead from my arms to get them too. I sat up, and waited on Carlisle to develop them.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" He was looking at the wall, but he wasn't focused on it. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." I dropped it. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, still looking away."Don't worry about it, it's nothing." I mimicked. He laughed. Carlisle came back with the developed film, and looked at them with us. "It seems as though you have a few fractured ribs, but other than that, you're fine, bone wise anyways. Has he ever hit you in the head with anything at anytime?" I shook my head.

"Okay, can you lay down again for me? Edward, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside." Edward nodded and left me with Carlisle. "Bella, can you lift one of your legs?" I did as he said. He was examining the cuts, and he had a camera with him. "Do you mind?" I shook my head. He took a few pictures of my legs, for evidence and he did the same to my arms. "Can you take off your gown please, I won't take any pictures of anything except for your stomach."

I exhaled a shaky breath, and slowly but surely I took it off. I was only in my bra and underwear now. He went behind me to see if anything was on my back, he found the whip's scars. "Bella, do you mind?" I shook my head, and snapped a picture. I laid back down on my back, stretching out my stomach. Carlisle ran his cool hand across it, examining it. "Do you have a regular period?" I shook my head. "I don't have one at all." He went wide eyed for a split second.

"Has your father raped you?" I nodded. "You can sit up now, and put your clothes back on. I will be right back." I put my clothes back on, and the second I was done, Edward entered back into the room. He went to hug me, but I backed away. "What's wrong Bella?"

"This...you shouldn't want me. You shouldn't want to hug me, or to tell me you love me. You're way too good for me. The one thing every girl wants to offer the man they love, I can't offer it to you, because my father took it when I was 12. I am covered in scars, and standing next to you, I'll look even worse than I do right now." Before I knew it, I had tears streaming down my face. "Are you finished?" He asked and I nodded.

"Bella, where did all of this come from? I don't care about you giving me your virtue. I care about _**you**_. Your mysterious chocolate brown eyes are like magnets to me, your blood is like the strongest drug ever invented, and I can't stay away from you, no matter how dangerous it is. You're the one who shouldn't love me, you are the one that is too good for. You're risking your life every second that you're around me. Before I met you Bella, my existence ment absolutely nothing to me and now I have something to look forward to every day. I look forward to see you, to trying to figure you out because out of every human and vampire that I have met, you're the only head I can't read and it's absolutely frustrating. Read my lips Bella, _I love you and nothing will change that_."

I was in his arms, before the last word. I couldn't speak, and I could barely breathe. "Ahem." Coughed Carlisle. I jumped in surprise, and Edward laughed. "I filed an abuse paper, someone should be at your house within the next day or two. I think you should go home now Bella, before Charlie gets home and notices that you're not there." I looked at Edward with fear in my eyes. "Carlisle, she can't go home. Can she stay with us instead, live with us?"

"I can't ask that of your family Edward." He smiled. "That's why you didn't ask and I did. I think we would all feel much better if you were at the house instead of at your father's." Carlisle nodded in agreement, "You will have to ask the family too Edward. If you want, we could go right now, everyone is home." He was holding my hand. "Let's go then."

It didn't take us long to get to their house. It was the exact same house that was in my happy place. Everything was the same, the outward appearence anyways. We walked in, and it took my breath away. The scent was amazing, and everything was so...white. "Family metting, Jasper, stop breathing." Called Carlisle no louder than I would've said it. Rosalie and Emmett were the first to appear, then Alice and Jasper, and last but not least was...Esme I believe her name was. "I believe everyone here knows Bella, except for Esme. Esme, this is Bella, she attends school with us."

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to have met the person that Alice and Edward can't seem to shut-up about." Her laugh was like a harmony of angels. "It's nice to meet you too Esme." I shook her extended hand. "Now, for the reason for this. Bella is not being treated well by her father, and her mother wantes nothing to do with her. Her father abuses her. Carlisle nor I want her to go back to her house, but we need to know your opinions on her moving in here. The floor is open."

"I think it is a wonderful idea Edward, I would be honored to have Bella live here." said Esme. "If Bella moves in, I'll have a new shopping buddy!!! It's a yes for me." exclaimed Alice. "I'll have someone to pick at! Yes for me." said Emmett. "If it's the best thing for her health, then it's a yes for me too." said Jasper. We had everyone's vote except for Rosalie. "Rosalie?" questioned Edward. "Do whatever you wish, leave me out of it." She said and went back upstairs.

"You're moving in Bella!" Alice screamed, running to hug me. When she let go, something occured to me. "I need my personal things. How am I going to get them if I'm not aloud back in my house." Alice spoke up. "I'll get them, I already know what you want." With that she left to get my things. "How did she..." Edward cut me off. "I'll explain later, for now, let me show you to your room."

**A/N: K guys, someone give me a description of what they want Bella's room to look like and the one I like best will be it, so get to thinking! Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Please guys no more chapter lengths request, this is as long as they're going to get. Don't be shy when reviewing!**


	7. AN:Timeline

Okay guys...... Many people have been telling me this has been going a little too fast. So I will give you the basic timeline so far

Chapter 1,2,3 Are on a **Friday**

Chapter 4: Was on a **Saturday and Sunday**.. except for the last paragraph.. that was **Monday**

Chapter 5&6: Were on that same **Monday**

Chapter 7: will start out on **Monday afternoon to night**, and then it will be** tuesday**.

Everyone caught up? Any questions... review this.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: The room design came from BiggesTwerdAlive, so thank her! For people who are thinking that this might be going a bit too fast, i posted a timeline on the A/N Chapter so that you can keep up. This is still that Monday guys. Enjoy :]**

**Chapter 7**

The room was breath-taking. The walls were a shade of royal purple, and the floor was a dark hardwood floor. The bed had pink silk sheets with a magenta comforter, and there was a light purple rug, a rather large one, in the middle of the room. The headboard of the bed was pushed against the wall, opposite to the closet. I had a black leather couch beside the doors of my closet, which was a large walk-in closet, already filled to the brim with clothing. I had my own seperate bathroom that was conviently place in my closet around the middle of it.

I had a window, that resembeled the one I had at Charlie's, and it was strange that it had all the same writing..."Edward, you didn't." I said. "I didn't, Alice did. She knew how much it meant to you and she wanted for you to have it." Many people would just see it as just a window, but I know what it was. I remember every night, after Charlie was done, I would stare out of it, waiting on someone to just come and take me away, just take me away and never bring me back. After many years of wishing and hoping, it finally came true. It wasn't Prince Charming riding on a white horse, but a gorgeous vampire in his silver Volvo, who came and took me away.

Many people would call us foolish for saying "I love you." after only knowing each other not even a week, but hey, when you know, you know and you can't help it. I know that this is it, after Charlie's trial and sentance, everything will be _normal _or as close as you can to being normal when you live with vampires. I was vaguely aware that Edward had his arms around me. Realization hit me right then and there, this was my happy place.

I'm in the beautiful house, I was in the gorgeous meadow, and I'm being held by the arms of the man I loved and who loved me back and his name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, the very thing I did not want to admit before. "What are you thinking? It's driving me insane." He buried his head in my hair. "It's nothing." He turned me around to face him, and his stare was smoldering, it was nearly impossible to breathe under it. "Tell me what you are thinking, please?" I shook my head, "Not now, later." He dropped his head in defeat.

"Edward? Can I try something?" He nodded. I pressed my lips against his. I felt a shock, like you were being electicuted, but the good feeling though. He started to kiss me back, pulling me closer to him. He put one of his hands in my hair, and pulled me even closer to him. His lips were like marble, smooth and cold. They molded to mine, like they were two pieces to a puzzle. It felt almost too right. I knew he was holding back, he had to use every bit of his self-control to not kill me right then.

We pulled away at the same time. "I don't know what to say." Someone please, right this down in the record books. Edward Cullen is speechless, that has to be a new one. "Neither do I."

_Edward P.O.V_

After my family said yes, that she could move in, I showed her to her new room. She was completely taken aback. Alice and Esme had decorated the room as soon as Alice had the vision. They had painted her walls a royal purple, and Emmett had picked out the dark hard wood floors. Alice picked out the light pink sheets and the magenta cover, as well as the rug that went from the foot of her bed, to about the middle of the floor. I pushed the headboard almost all the way to the wall, opposite to the closet doors. Carlisle had put in a black leather couch to go beside the white mahagony closet doors.

Alice had stuffed the closet to the brim with brand-new clothing, that Bella would only wear once, thanks to Alice. Esme thought it would be convient for her if her bathroom was in her closet, that way her clothes would be already there and she wouldn't walk in her room in a towel and there be an unwelcomed visitor in there a.k.a Emmett. Alice knew how much the window in her room meant to her, so she removed it, and brought it here.

She realized that it was _her_ window. "Edward...you didn't." She said. "I didn't, Alice did. She knew how much it meant to you and she wanted for you to have it." I said, pulling her back against my chest. "What are you thinking? It's driving me insane." It truely was. This girl would be the death of me. "It's nothing." She replied. I turned her around to face me. I don't know what it was, but her heart had picked up slightly and she was having trouble breathing. "Tell me what you're thinking, please?" I begged. She just shook her head at my request. "Not now, later." I hung my head.

"Edward, can I try something?" She asked. I absolutely hated not knowing what was going on behind those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers, so I just nodded. She pressed her lips against mine. At first, I was slightly surprised at the sensation I had felt. It was like a shock of electricity had shot through me the second her lips touched mine. I started to kiss her back. She had warm, full, plump lips and it took every bit of my self-control not to do what I so despretely wanted to do. I knotted my hand in her hair, pulling her closer. Her breathing was uneven and her heart sounded as if it were going to jump out of her chest, it was very frantic. When we pulled away, I didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say." I ran a couple fingers from the bottom of her ear lope to the middle of her chin. "Neither do I."

That was probably the first time in history that the both of us were speechless at the exact same time. I pulled her into my chest and she clung on. I notice that the sun was setting and the sunset was amazing. "Bella, look at the sunset." Her eyes went wide, "I want to show you something." She said and pulled me toward the window.

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliment? Don't be shy guys, let me know what you think! I'll even let you guys choose what Bella shows him on the window! Just tell me what it was and the explanation, it can be a drawing, something she wrote, anything really, and ill choose the best 3. Again thank you guys for the awesome room suggestions. Have fun! :]**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is Monday night to Tuesday morning :] just so you know.**

**Chapter 8**

_Still Edward's P.O.V_

"What is it?" I asked, sitting in a chair beside her. "I wanted to tell you the significance of this mere window. After Charlie was done, I would stare out of it, waiting on someone to just come and take me away, just take me away and never bring me back. And every night, my request was rejected. You can see here, that I had wrote a simple request to Santa one year." She traced her finger over the inscription. "It says, 'Santa, if you are real, this is my only request from you. I want you to send someone to take me away from this house, away from my father. That is my only Christmas wish Santa, and hopefully you will make it come true.' I wrote that when I was about 11. Christmas day, my father gave me one of the worst beatings I have had to that point, I stopped believing in Santa Claus that year.

"This, I drew when I was about 13. It's a horse with Prince Charming riding on the back of it coming to save me, I had drawn it right before my 14th birthday. Every year, since my 14th birthday, my father raped me, on my birthday. He said it was his present to me and that I should appreciate it considering that he would be the only person who would want and who would touch me in that way. If he just saw me talking to a boy, other than Jacob, he would go ballistic. He would accuse me of sleeping with him, or going out with him behind his back, or some other crazy accusation.

"I drew this one, last year actually, right before my 16th birthday. I drew a couple of babies, and I drew an 'X' over them, because I found out that the reason why I hadn't had my period since my 15th birthday was because I was sterile. My father didn't just rape me on my birthdays, some nights he would do it every night for a week, and sometimes he would only do it a couple times a month. It just depended on his mood really."

"What's that?" I pointed to a newly inscribed drawing. "That one was when I first met you. I drew you and your Volvo the best I could. Then I inscribed under it 'It wasn't Prince Charming riding on a white horse, but a gorgeous vampire in his silver Volvo, who came and took me away.' I did the inscribtion the next day, before you even telling me that you were, I just kind of knew."

"How did you inscribe these?" I asked. "I had a knife that Jacob had given to me, right before..." She looked out the window, and to the sky, as if searching for an answer of some sort. "Right before what Bella?" She shook her head, refusing to answer my question. I turned her around to face me. Her face was red, and blotchy, she had tears running down her cheeks. "What happened to him? Did Charlie do something to him?" She nodded. "What did he do?"

"He killed my best friend and his father okay? He killed the only two people that stood up for me, and the reason that they're not here is because they were standing up for me. It's my fault that they're not here anymore, if I hadn't had said anything to Billy when Charlie first hit me, they would still be here, and I wouldn't be here right now, hiding from my father and grieving for them." I pulled her into my arms and I layed her on her bed.

"Bella, you have to promise me that you won't blame your friends' deaths on yourself. They would've noticed the damage and said something to him anyways without you having to say a word, promise me Bella." She opened her mouth to object, "Just nod if you are promising." She nodded reluctantly. "You need to go to sleep, though we're not going to school tomorrow, well we arn't at least. You still need you're rest." I started to get out of her bed when she clutched onto my fore arm. "Don't go." She barely wispered. "Okay, I'll stay here as long as you want."

"Just so you know, I'll always want you here beside me." She half-smiled. "Then I'll always be here by your side, forever and always." I kissed her forehead, and she drifted to sleep automatically.

_Bella's P.O.V_

I woke up on Tuesday morning, and noticed that Edward wasn't there. "Edward?" I questioned the empty space beside me. I looked away for a second, and when I looked back he was there with breakfast in hand. "Sorry, I figured that you would be hungry, so I made you some breakfast. I didn't think that you would wake up before I got back." He handed me the breakfast tray that held blueberry pancakes, polish sausage, a banana-nut muffin and a glass of orange juice. "It looks delicious Edward, thank you." I dug in without another word.

It seemed as if he was just facinated watching me eat. "What?" I asked. "It's nothing." He answered. I finished quickly, and thanked him. "That was delicious, thank you." He nodded and placed the tray on the floor. "Your very welcome, now what do you want to do today? We have to house to ourselves, what do you want to do?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Edward, are you willing to do anything for me?" He nodded. "Even if you might not want to?" He raised his eyebrow in suspension. "It depends, why? What do you want that you might think I wouldn't want to do for you?" He thought about it for a second. "No, and no discussing it." I exhaled sharply. "You don't even know what I was going to ask of you."

"Oh don't I? Then what was it?"

"I want you to change me, into a vampire." I went to grab his hand, but he moved it too fast. "No, I'm not going to end your life." I wasn't going to argue with him today, another day probably, but not today. "What do you want to do today?" I asked him. He was happy to change the subject. "I don't know really, that's why I asked you." I thought for a mintute and decided. "I want to go see their graves. They're buried next to Jacob's mom right outside the reservation. Charlie wouldn't let me go to their funeral, and I never told them goodbye."

Edward nodded in understandment. "Do you want to go alone? Or.." I gave him the glare of a lifetime. "I'll come with you." Edward kissed me, it was simple and sweet. "Let's go, shall we?" I nodded and we left.

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys! love you guys :]**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope every one had a very merry christmas[or whatever it was that you celebrated] I want to do a Christmas chapter, but I want your opinions whether or not I should. I know it's not as long as the past couple have been, but I didn't think this one should be very long... enjoy! Btw.. this is Tuesday afternoon :] and also... 79 REVIEWS!!! Omgosh!!! ily guys!**

**Chapter 9**

The drive to their graves, I though about what I was going to say, and nothing came to mind. I guess it was something you just couldn't prepare like a speech for school, and this was nothing like that. I was telling my best friend goodbye for good, and it was something I wasn't prepared for because I didn't think this day would come so soon. I couldn't just a say a simple goodbye, but I didn't want it to be too long of one either.

I guess there isn't a right or wrong way to do it, it's however you feel you should do it. We had known eachother our whole lives pretty much, we grew up together, helped eachother in and out of trouble, and picked eachother up when we were down. We had counted on many more years of all this, but I guess God has his own plan.

I was vaguely aware that we had stopped. "Do you want to do by yourself?" I shook my head, "I don't think I would be able to do it by myself. Please come?" He nodded and helped me out of the car. "Do you know what you're going to say?" I shook my head. "Do you have an idea?" Again, I shook my head. I clutched onto his hand as hard as I could as we walked up the hill.

I saw his mom's gravestone, then I saw Jacob's, then it was Billy's, Jacob was placed inbetween them. I fell on my knees infront of Jacob's grave. I didn't want to notice the details or the inscriptions or anything for that matter. The only thing that mattered to me is that I was infront of their graves, _his_ grave, but I couldn't cry. I knew where I was, who I was infront of, and yet I couldn't muster one tear. Then the words just seem to fall out.

"Jacob Black, I for one refuse to tell you goodbye until I no longer fell your presence. You were the only one to seem to really understand me. You got me out of a lot of trouble with Charlie. Remember last year, I wanted to ride your motocycle, and I fell off. I twisted my ankle, and fractured my wrist. You had to lie to Charlie, telling him that I had tripped over a log down at the beach, ,and when I did it, I put my arm out to stop myself. I doubted he believed you, and when we got home that day, he threw me up the stairs saying that I was faking, and that you were a liar.

"I want to thank you for always standing up for me, no matter what, even if it ment that you risked you life to do it. I never told you that enough, and I never told you that 'I love you' enough either, and I should've. Jacob, I love you like the brother I never had. And I thank you and your father for everything you've done for me. I could never repay you for risking your life to protect me, never. I love you both." I touched both of their graves. "This isn't a goodbye, I will see you guys again, maybe not for awhile, but one day we will be reunited, and I looked forward to that day every second of my life. Bye Jacob, Billy. I will see you guys again."

I walked over to Edward, and wiped the tear off my cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here Edward." He wrapped his arms around me, "I love you, I will do anything for you, just ask." I buried my head in his chest. "I love you too, and I will do anything for you. You just have to ask." Edward quickly picked me up, and he ran to his car and put me in. "What was that?" He shook his head. "I'll explain at the house, duck down as best as you can and don't get up for any reason." I did as he said. There was only one thing that would have him like this.

_Edward's P.O.V_

I smelled the monster approaching the grave site, with a quickness. I didn't know the smell, but I knew the thoughts, and they were not pleasent. I picked Bella up and ran back to the car as fast as humanly possible. I told her to duck down as best as she could and that I would explain myself when we got back to the house and for her not to get up for any reason, and she did.

I rushed the car back as fast as _I _could, looking over at her every few seconds. Her face was anxious, and her hands were shaking slightly, only because she knew what was happening, she knew who that was.

When we got home, I got her out of the car and into the house, where Alice met us at the door, all three of us said the same name at the same time, "Charlie."

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys. Tell me whether or not I should do a christmas chapter :]**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10 :] The links for the colors of the outfits and the car will be on my profile :]**

**[edit-put the wrong day at the end :[ ]**

**Chapter 10**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I woke up that morning to find a _very_ happy pixie bouncing up and down on the foot of my bed, waiting anxiously for me to come out of sleep. She was dressed in deep pink and white, to match her deep pink hat with a white ball at the end, with "Alice" written in deep pink, that hat was a Santa hat. It couldn't be, could it? "Alice are you aware you are wearing a Santa hat?" She nodded her head fast enough to make me dizzy just looking at her. "Why are you wearing one?" She gave me a shocked look and dragged me downstairs to find a ginormous Christmas tree in the middle of the huge living room.

"Please tell me it's not...." Alice cut me off. "MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" She yelled as loud as humanly possible. Alice handed me a box, "Go get dressed love." My eyes narrowed in disapproval, but did as she said, fearing the consequences if I didn't. When I got to my room, and opened the box, I found a cyan pair of lounge pants, a cyan sweater in which the sleeves were too long, but I liked it that way and it had a hood. I also found a cyan Santa hat with a white ball, with "Bella" written on the white trim in cyan around the hat.

I honestly loved it, I would probably wear the suit on more than this occasion if I can get it past Alice first. Then I wondered, if I was wearing this, and Alice was wearing deep pink, what were the rest of the family wearing? That answer came when I walked back down the stairs.

Rosalie was wearing a crimson suit(in all fairness, Emmett should've been the one to wear it.), Emmett was wearing a green suit, Jasper was wearing a goldenrod suit, Carlisle was wearing a black suit, Esme was wearing a dark violet suit and Edward was wearing a white suit(his name was in black). The tree had beautiful white and silver garlen all around it. The tree had, from what it looked like, a mountain of presents under it.

I stared at my new family in shock. "You guys really do go all out for holidays don't you?" Alice was the one who answered. "Yes we do, thanks to me. Now, how about a snow ball fight?" Edward saw my confusion, and took me outside to find mountains of snow in the backyard. I, at first looked at Edward, and he shook his head. Then I looked at Alice, and she pointed beside her. "Emmett." He was beaming giddy by the time I looked his way, and I could only guess why until a snow ball hit my face. Let's face it, there was no way I could beat any of them in snow ball fight by myself. "I call Edward!" So I decided to call him before anyone else had a chance to grab the mind reader.

Everyone else chose their partners, who were in turn their actual partners. Edward grabbed me, and shoved us behind a tree. "Don't make a sound." Edward said so soft and quiet that I could barely make it out. The next thing that I knew was that Edward and I were up in the tree. He pointed down at Emmett and Rosalie that were where we were standing just a few seconds ago.

I heard Emmett swear loudly, and they went to find someone else. "That was a close one." We whispered at the same time. I saw a snowball that was formed in his hand, and Jasper was right under us. I looked at Edward and he smiled. Jasper was looking in Alice's direction, so he wasn't really paying attention to anything else. Edward dropped the ball of snow and it landed on top of Jasper's head. He looked up and I guess he saw us because Edward had us moved to a different spot.

We were standing in the middle of the clearing, exposed in all directions, then I felt a snow ball hit the back of my neck, knocking me to the ground. "You okay?" Edward asked, and looked as if he was surpressing a laugh. "You knew that, that was going to happen. Who was it?" The answer came with another ball of snow on my back. I turned around to see Emmett laughing. I picked up some snow and balled it up. I threw it at him, and sadly enough he moved because to him, it was moving very slow.

"Edward, can you help me?" He nodded his head. I balled up another one and handed it to him. He squinted his eyes, to see better. He threw it, and it hit Emmett because I heard him curse Edward. It went on like that for hours, until they saw that I was basicly freezing. "We need to get Bella inside before she become hypothermic." said Carlisle. They all agreed. We went inside and they wrapped me in blankets and gave me some hot chocolate. It only took a few minutes for me to warm back up. Though they thought that if Edward was to hold me, I still had to have at least one blanket still wrapped around me so that I wouldn't freeze again.

"Time for presents!" Alice called walking in the door. I cringed into him. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked. "Whenever Charlie said it was time for my 'present' he would rape me." I admitted in a small, soft voice. Edward tightened his arms around me. "He will never touch you in any way ever again, as long as any of can stop him." He promised. I nodded my head, and smiled at that thought.

"Bella, this is yours." Alice said. handing me a tiny black box, with a silver ribbon, it was from Edward. "You didn't." I turned as best as I could to face his brilliant smiling face. "You can open it later." He whispered. "Alice, didn't you get Bella something too?" She grinned evilly, the grin she gets when she wants to go shopping. "It's already upstairs, in her closet." I looked at her, then at him, and gave up trying to guess what it was. All I knew was that it had to go along with Edward's gift.

Emmett gave me a small box, that felt really light. I opened it up to find a set of keys. "Emmett, what is this?" I dangeled the keys infront of him. "Follow me." He was grinning ridiculously large. I got off of Edward, and followed Emmett, still clinging to my blanket. It was infront of the house, and I screamed. The whole family ran outside to see why I had screamed. Emmett had obviously kept this a secret from everyone.

"Emmett..." I was at lost for words. It was a gorgeous, sleek black with undescribable designs on the side. It was a '09 Lamborghini-Murcielago. I hugged him as hard as I could, as tears slid down from my face. "Your welcome Bella." I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm speechless. I can't wait to drive it."

"Emmett, can you put it in the garage and cover it please, I need Bella for the rest of the night if you don't mind." Emmett shook his head, took the keys, and drove it around to put it in the garage. "You can take it out tomorrow night, but you're mine tonight." Edward said, then he kissed me lightly on the lips. I think my heart might've actually melted.

We went back inside, and he took me straight to my room. I turned on my personal heater that Esme had gotten me, and took off the blanket. Edward waited patiently, laying on the bed, just watching me. I went in the closet to find Alice's gift, terrified of what it might be.

I found the black box with a silver ribbon, and it was a clothing box. I opened it to see what it was, I opened it, and I was horrified at what I saw.

**A/N: Cliffy :] And a big one at that! :] This is Wednesday morn-night guys :] about 5ish or 6ish. Oh! Something I should've mentioned awhile back... Bella is 18, senior year of high school.... totally forgot to mention that... Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys.. btw guys I think we're at 97 reviews right now!!!!!!!!! Whoever gets it to 100, gets to be the one who decides what Alice bought Bella :] I will pm that person, so don't put in the review what you want it to be.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait guys, writer's block sucks :[, avoid it as much as you can. Happier note, here it is, the ending speech is from my book, so tell me what you think about it. And no, the characters names are not Bella and Edward. Their names are Evangeline and Jason :]**

**links will be on my profile :] for the outfit and the ring :]**

**Chapter 11**

There was two packages in the box, one said "Do not open until I say so, Love Alice." and the other said, "You're going to hate me, Esme and Rosalie for a _very_ long time after you open this, Edward had a part in this too, love Alice." I looked over at Edward who was just looking at me. I took a deep breath, put on my big girl pants, and opened the package the Alice had said that I could open. What I saw, horrified me.

For one, it was lingerie, no straps. It was blue with some kind of Asian design in black on it. Did they honestly think that I would wear this? In a million years, maybe, but not now. "Edward, there is no way that I am wearing this. Absolutely no way, and no one will make me." He was at my side in seconds, examining what was in that package. He turned me to face his smoldering gaze that I could barely breathe under, let alone form coherent thoughts. "Bella..." He began, putting his hands on my hips and running his cheek against my throat.

"Please wear it? You'll make Alice upset if you don't. Do you know what she will do to you if you do not wear this? She will buy you something much, much more sexy and revealing, and force you to wear it against your will. Do you want that?" I shook my head. That was something that I so desprestely did not want to do. "Fine." I gave in, grabbing the outfit and going to the bathroom to change.

I did not want to know what was in that second package, if this is what I'm allowed to see, I didn't want to see the other thing. When I started to strip down to nothing, all my insecurites showed up. Everything that I've tried to hide behind my clothes, I couldn't while wearing this. The top of my chest was exposed, as was all the damage that had been inflicted in the past. My mid-section was completely covered, until about mid-thigh. There were numerous cuts, inflicted by both him and I, most of the bruises have healed, and the rest were a very light yellow.

I grabbed my robe from the hook and threw it on. I walked out of the bathroom, put the lid back on the box, and slowly but surely walked out of the closet to find Edward in a t-shirt and boxers, something I had never seen Edward in. It was just a plain white shirt and black, silk boxers. "Edward..." I just couldn't explain exactly what he looked like. There were no words to do that.

"Bella..." He was at my side in seconds. I clung on to the robe, but my strength faded under his gaze, that should be outlawed. "Are you going to remove the robe?" I shook my head. "Why? You don't have anything to hide." I nodded my head. "I do too. Things that I don't want you, or anyone else to see." He lifted my chin to make me meet his breath-taking, smoldering eyes. "Again, you have nothing to hide from me."

I rolled my eyes. "And again, yes I do." I tried to move out from under his gaze, and his locking hold on my chin, a useless effort, he was way too strong. He started to put his hands inside of it, and placed them on my hips once again. He pulled me closer to his body. "Let's go and sit on the bed." I suggested, and he followed. "Do you want to open my gift or let me see Alice's?" There was no way that I was going to win this.

"You can see Alice's. I'm afraid of what might be in the box that you got." He just laughed. Before we sat down, I took off the robe, exposing it. His jaw dropped about a half an inch. "I told you I didn't want you to see this. You deserve someone that isn't covered chest to ankle in scars." I started to put it back on, but he had other plans. "That was not what I was staring at Bella. You are exquistely gorgeous. Those scars just show how tough you really are, physically and mentally." He traced my jaw line.

He didn't say another word, and he pressed his lips to mine. It started out simple, and sweet. Then it became passionate, and urgent. I didn't realize that he was backing us up to the bed until my back hit the sheets. Without breaking the kiss, he moved us so that we weren't dangling off the bed anymore. He barely pressed any of his weight on me, but I still could feel every line, of every muscle. "Please, Charlie stop." As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted it.

Edward got off of me and sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't think before I acted. I should've know..." His face was truely apologetic. "Edward, it's okay. It's just..." He looked off. "I know, I know Bella." His face was so....it was hard to put into words how bad it made me feel. I could only guess how bad Edward felt. "Edward, look at me." He wouldn't. "Edward Anthony, look at me." He did.

"I said that out of habit, and that habit can be easily broken, we both know that. I'm not ready for that kind of relationship Edward, I'm really not. It's not that I think it's too soon, or that we're too young, I'm just not mentally ready for that yet, and I don't want to do anything like that willingly until I'm married, to you hopefully." It was silent for along time, too long of a time.

"Let me see your gift." I said grabbing his hand. "You sure?" He face was lighter. I nodded and he smiled. He grabbed the box off of the recently added nightstand. "Bella, before I open this, I have to say something." I nodded.

"Bella..." He hesistated and looked up to the ceiling as if what he was about to say was written up there. "Bella, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and not a day less than that. I want you, forever and always. Bella, will you marry me? Say yes to me, a life of eternal love for forever. I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly in love with you. You are my drug, and I just can't get enough of you. You are my world, and the sole reason for my existence. Me saying 'I love you' is a complete and total insult to how I truely feel, but I say it because there arn't enough words in this universe to truely describe it. Please, marry me?" He finished, and I was in tears but I managed to choke out a "Yes." He opened the box and revealed a breath-taking, unable to explian how gorgeous it is, ring.

At that exact moment, Alice came in. "Don't worry about anything, I will plan everything!" I laughed when she left. "Yeah right." I said and wiggled into Edward's arms, where I would stay for tonight, and the eternity that followed.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I'll resume the normal next chapt, I thought that we all needed a break[I know I did] Comments?Complaints?Compliments? don't be shy guys :]**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here ya go :]**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up that next morning to an empty space next to me. I crawled out of bed, only vaguely aware that I still had on Alice's gift, and I was very aware of it when Edward came out of nowhere. "Hey beautiful, I've got some good news, and then some great news. Which one do you want to here first?" His arms were wrapped around me, and his lips were at my ear. "Good news first."

"Alice has had a recent change in heart about the wedding _she_ had already planned, and has very graciously decided to only get what you want and nothing more, nothing less." I turned around in his arms to face him. "If that's the good news, what is the great news?" He smiled, "Charlie has been arrested. His trial is in exactly a week. You are the key eye witness, since he did everything to you. Your mother is nowhere to be found."

"Could this day get any better love?" He showed his teeth, "It could, I'm sure you're dying to go try out Emmett's gift." He winked, "But first, why don't you let me put your ring on? Since you fell asleep before I could." I nodded my head. Edward grabbed the box off of the headboard, and got on his knee. "Didn't you already do this part?" He shook his head, "Not all of it." Stupid traditional vampires. "Bella, this ring is my gift to you representing my commitment to you, and yours to me. I love you, and that will never change for as long as we both shall exist on this planet." I noted the fact, that he said 'exist' and not 'live'. He placed the ring on my finger.

Edward kissed the ring, then my shoulder, and last my lips. It was just a simple and sweet kiss, definetly nothing like last night. "I love you too. Thank you." I breathed. "Your welcome." He said. Edward left, so that I could get changed out of this...outfit. Alice might've stocked the closet slam full of designer clothes, but she was unaware that I had my own stash of clothes. I went to the very back and opened up a trunk that she had brought over.

I had stashed quite a few pairs of my faded jeans and some plain black shirts. I pulled out a pair of jeans that were slightly big on me, and a form-fitting black shirt. I pulled my hair up in a pony-tail just to drive Alice crazy, because she hated it when I didn't groom myself "correctly." I went to grab the keys off the dresser, then I realized that Emmett had them last. I walked out of the room, which was conviently located right next to Edward's and I started to head down the stairs, when I completely missed the first step.

It wasn't until I was inches from the ceramic floor, that someone caught me. "I knew having you around would be fun." It wasn't Edward who said that. "Hey, Emmett. Where are the keys?" He put on this confused look. "What keys?" Maybe he just forgot, oh wait, vampires _never_ forget. "The keys to my car? The one that you got me for Christmas, that was yesterday?" His mouth formed an "Oh." He pointed to the garage. "In there."

I nearly ran to the door, and when I opened it, my car wasn't there. "Where's the car?" He shrugged. Someone must've took it out without telling me. "Emmett, where's your darling brother? I mean the one that I'm marrying." Emmett grinned, "That reminds me, Alice wanted to see you ASAP." I sighed, and drug myself back upstairs to Alice's room, where I found a ton of papers on the ground, some of them having my name on them.

"Alice? What is all of this?" Her face became one of my least favorite Alice faces. "Alice, what did you do? Edward told me that you would back off...Alice!" I wined, throwing my head back. "Have you opened you second gift yet?" I shook my head slowly. "Good, that will wait until the week before the wedding." My eyes became wide. "Should I be scared?" Alice shook her head, meaning yes, I should be.

"How much damage have you done so far?" I sat down next to her. "Not much, look for yourself." First thing I saw was a seating chart. The first name I saw, was not appealing at all. "Alice? Why is my father on the seating chart? Alice, what have you done!" I stormed out of the room. I know that it was very impolite, but then, I saw a perfect oppurtunity. "Alice..." I said walking back in the room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that. Do you forgive me?"

"I do, and I should've consulted you first. I thought it would be a good idea to show your _father_ how well you're actually doing, and what kind of wonderful man you are marrying, that just happens to be my dear brother Edward, the 107 year old virgin. He won't be able to say that much longer." She let out a laugh. "How much longer will he be able to say that?" She winked at me, "Go get the box out of your closet." I immediatley regretted asking that, but I did what she said, because I was afraid of her.

When I came back in the room, with the box in hand, the floor was cleared of all papers, and she was sitting on the floor with a pillow beside her. When I went to sit on it, she stopped me, and told me to sit infront of it. "Open it." It clicked in my head. "Alice... No...No...No...No. Alice please tell me what I'm thinking isn't true. Please tell me no." I begged. "Open it." I hung my head, and started to unravel the paper. Inside the paper was a wedding veil.

I now know what the pillow was for and I used it. I screamed into the pillow as loud as I possibly could at that moment. My voice eventually became hoarse, and it started to hurt. "Again, don't worry. Everything that I got, I made sure that you would like it. Your colors are a deep blue and a snow white. It's going to be held here, and don't worry about Charlie, we already got that covered, their names are Emmett and Jasper. It is a week, from yesterday, the trial is on the day after. The day after the trial, you and Edward are going off on a little trip to get what you both want."

**A/N: Picture of the veil will be up on my profile momentarily :] Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys :]**

**And seriously guys, you ROCK!!!! almost at 140 reviews :]**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the chapter you guys been waiting for :] well.. besides the trial, next time guys :] anywhozle... enjoy :]**

**btw: Wedding dress pic link on the profile :]**

**Chapter 13**

I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near the main room for an entire week, so if I had to get something to eat, or whatever, I would have to go outside and around the get to the kitchen, or I had Edward go and get it. I normally did the second one, because it was faster and Edward was more than happy to do it considering why I couldn't go downstairs.

The days drew closer and closer to the day, and with every passing day I became more anxious. I wasn't scared of marrying the perfect man on Earth in existence, or becoming what I so desperately wanted to become. It was the fact that my _father_ was going to be there, front row, to see his daughter, despite everything that he had done, be happy with another man. I'm not scared of what he might say, it's what he might do.

Yes, Emmett and Jasper will both be holding him down, and even _if _he did managing escaping, there was a room _full_ of vampires waiting to kill him at any second. I already had something in mind to say to him, but what I already have planned will probably go out the window as soon as I see him.

"Should we let her talk to him?" I heard Edward ask. "It can't do anymore harm, can it?" Alice asked. "I guess not, but how did he find out where she is?" He asked. "He probably asked around, put up missing signs." said Alice. "Bella, phone for you." He called from Alice's room. I composed myself as best as I could, and walked down the hall to her room. "Who is it?" Both of their faces had no emotion.

"It's your father. He's calling from the jail-house." I took a deep, shaky breath, and took the phone.

"H-H-Hello?"

"You're dead the first time I see you. You're going to end up just like Jacob and Billy, so will the Cullens."

"Dad, you can't control me anymore. You won't be able to lay a hand on me. By the way, did they tell you that I'm getting married the day before your trial. You're coming whether you want to or not."

"Who in the heck would want you? You're covered head to toe in cuts, no one would want to lay a hand on you."

"His name is Edward Cullen, and he _does_ want to lay more that both of his hands on me. He likes my cuts, he thinks that they're sexy." I saw Edward smile, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're a slut."

"You're a dead-beat, abusive sperm-donor. Rot in jail."

"You're going to be rotting in a grave before that happens."

"Whatever, you don't scare me anymore."

I hung up the phone, and collapsed into Edward.

_Day of the Wedding_

I woke up next to an empty space, _Alice._ Of course she would want us to do this the "traditional" way, but honestly, there is nothing traditional about us, but Alice will be Alice I suppose. When I sat up, I found, none other than, Alice Cullen waiting for me at the foot of the bed. "Finally! If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late to your own wedding! Now, up! We've got so much to do, and very little time to do it in."

I let out a sigh, and climbed out of bed. Alice dragged me to her room, where the dress was waiting for me. A dress that I had never seen, but I fell in love with it. "Alice..." I breathed. It was a white dress, with a baby blue sash that tied in the back. It didn't have a long train, for which, I was very grateful."Quit gawking at the dress, and sit your butt in the chair."

I did as she said. Pretty soon, I felt pulling, and tugging at my hair. "Alice, are you trying to kill me?" She stopped. "I will if you don't be quiet, and I can make it look like an accident." I shut up. I knew she wouldn't, but I didn't want to test that theory. It seemed like I sat there for hours, when in reality was only a couple of minutes. "Up." I stood up.

Alice grabbed the dress, and I stepped in it. "Where is everyone else?" I asked. "They are downstairs, already in position, waiting for you." We both smiled. "Alice...I'm scared." She whipped around to face me. "Bella, there is nothing to be scared of. If your worried about the trial tomorrow, don't be. Or if it's the honeymoon, you have absolutely nothing to worry about, you're great."

My dress was zipped, my death-trap shoes were on, and everything was perfect. "Are you ready Bella?" Her question had more than one meaning. Was I ready to join their family once and for all? Was I ready to face my _father_? And was I ready to marry Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? The answer to all of this..."Yes, I'm ready."

I heard the wedding march begin, and everyone stood, while I started to descend the grand staircase. Since my father was to get nowhere near me, Carlisle escorted me, by both of our requests. Bright side, I knew I wouldn't fall holding on to him. As I walked down the stairs, slightly blushing, I saw the look on my _father's_ face. It was full of hatred, then I saw Emmett having this huge ear to ear grin, and I couldn't help but return it. One of Emmett's hand was on one shoulder and Jasper's on the other. There was no way that Charlie would get out.

The next person I saw, was Edward. He was breath-taking...beautiful wasn't exactly the right word, and neither was gorgeous, indescribable will do. He was breath-taking indescribable. He was wearing a black tux with a baby-blue tie to match the sash on the dress. I was off of the stairs, and gliding down the short aisle. The room was amazing, I just couldn't put it into words.

When I was finally standing in front of him, all of my worries vanished. I forgot about everyone else in the room except for him. "We are gathered here today to join, this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is any the objects, that is not the bride's father, please speak now, or forever hold their peace." We had him add in the part about the bride's father. Charlie's face by that point was murderous, but Jasper kept him calm.

"Edward, do you have the ring?" The preacher asked. He nodded and motioned for Carlisle. "Edward, repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan as my wife, to have through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, for eternity and beyond."

"I, Edward Cullen, take Isabella Swan as my wife, to have through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, for eternity and beyond." And he placed the ring on my finger.

"Now, Bella, repeat after me. I, Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be my husband to have through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, for eternity and beyond."

" I, Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be my husband to have through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, for eternity and beyond." Alice handed me his ring, and I put it on his finger.

"These rings that you presented to each, was a symbol of love for each other and your commitment. It is an everlasting bond to be kept sacred, forever and always." The preacher stopped, and took a breath. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward, you may now kiss the bride."

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Tell me guys, seriously don't be shy :]**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Been awhile.. I know :[ again writer's block SUCKS! Try to stay far away from it! Anywho, i know it's reallly short! next chapter i promise to be waaayyyy longer!**

**Btw!!! 199 reviews!!!!!!! jus 1 more guys and we got 200 :]**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!**

**Chapter 14**

Right after Edward kissed me, quite mind-blowing actually, I looked for my father amongst them. He wasn't hard to find with Emmett being, literally right next to him. I waved Emmett and Jasper off, but made sure Edward was in-between us. I grabbed his hand tight. "Charlie, everything you put me through, everything that you did to me made me realize how strong I truely am. So, instead of telling you that I hate you, and that I wish that you weren't my father, and things like that. I am going to tell you, that everything you did to me, helped me find the man that I'm standing next to, the man that I'm married to, and the man who will, forever on, lay his hands where ever he pleases on me in a very _loving_ way.

"Tomorrow is your trial, I will tell nothing but the truth, and I will make sure that you pay, and there will be nothing that you can do about it. I've said my piece, and tonight, just so you know, you're going to be staying here. Right next door to me actually, so that you can hear, very well I might add, the very wonderful present that Edward will be giving me tonight. Isn't that right love?"

Edward looked down at me, and placed both of his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. "We don't have to wait until tonight, I'm about to come undone just looking at you, and all of your _sexy_ scars." I rolled my eyes, "You're going to wait." While this was going on between him and I, Emmett was holding my father in his seat. "You're going to regret this Isabella Marie, I'll make sure of it. You're going to regret this day, I swear it."

"Emmett, you've got him right?" He nodded. I mustered up everything I had at the point in time, and slapped Charlie as hard as I could across the face. "Feel better?" Emmett asked. "Very much so. Now, can you take him up to his room? You know what to do."

_That night :]_

Edward picked me up bridal style, and carried me over the threshold. Our room had transformed temporaily for the night. Once was Bella's room, now is a rose petal covered room. They re-painted the room red, and the sheets were...black. Whoever thought of that idea was a freakin brilliant person. The blanked was silk and the color was crimson to match the walls. I saw a package on the bed, that matched the room. "Enjoy, Alice." When I opened it, there was nothing in it. "Edward, why isn't there anything in the box?" I asked.

"Because nothing could make you look even more beautiful than you do already." I felt tears arise in my eyes, and I clutched at Edward's shirt. "I Love You Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, For Eternity."

*_next door :]*_

Ingenuis had hit me. I wired a speaker to Charlie's room, so that he could _really_ hear what my lovely brother was doing to _his_ daughter. His face was already murderous, but there was no way in heck that he would be able to escape what I had him in. He was under many layers of ropes. If it was up to me, I would've tightened them so that he would have been unable to breathe, then he would die. He would deserve it, no doubt about it, but Edward wanted him to go through the system. In my opinion, we should've just killed him when we all found out what he was doing to Bella. I still don't see how he kept calm through everything, but I suppose love makes you do crazy things.

*_Bella's room :]*_

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen, for eternity and beyond." With that, we made love for the very first time.

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys.. you know the drill !**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's not much :[ and im extremely sorry!!!! Heck... I'm happy that I even got this chapter "finished" it was intended on being _much much much much much much_longer....im sorry :[ don't hate me!**

**Chapter 16**

I awoke to an empty spot next to me, so that meant Edward was probably downstairs fixing breakfast. I quickly got dressed after I realized that I was still...nude. When I went downstairs, I saw Emmett, strapping Charlie into a seat, Edward cooking, and Alice deciding on what I should wear that day. "Good morning everyone!" Let's just say that I am very happy for two reasons. One, yesterday, and then today, the day that I have been waiting for since...Charlie first laid his hands on me.

"Good morning." Everyone chimed, and Charlie grumbled. I suppose he finally figured out that he was not getting out of this, and instead of me regretting yesterday, he'll be regretting the past six years of his life. "Alice? How is today looking?" She smiled, "Very good Bella, very good." I sat down next to _him_. "So, did you enjoy the soundings of last night?" I couldn't help but smile. He just glared at me and I returned an ear-to-ear grin.

"Hey, Bells? I'm sure that _everyone_ in the house heard you guys last night. Considering..." said Emmett, I stared him down. "Considering what? Emmett...what did you do?" His lips formed a tight line, suppressing a laugh. "Edward, what did your brother do?" He turned around, back to the stove. "If you don't tell me Edward....something very bad will happen."

"He...kinda...sorta...wired a...um...speaker from our room to Charlie's, so that Charlie could hear _everything_." I turned to glare daggers at Emmett, but he left already. "Edward? Why didn't you tell me?" He scratched his head, but said nothing. "You knew about this! And you didn't stop it?!" When he turned, he was smiling. "It was _your_ idea, wasn't it?" He was so not getting any for the next two months.

"Edward? Bella? Go get dressed, it's almost time." called Alice. "This is _so_not over Edward Cullen." He motioned up the stairs. I'm guessing that Emmett took Charlie with him, when Emmett left. We went to separate rooms, _Alice..._, and got dressed. As I turned around, from shutting my door, there was Charlie, on my bed. "What are you doing in here? Emmett was supposed to have you."

"That idiot? I wouldn't trust him with a mouse. I told you Isabella that you would regret yesterday, and last night, and I meant it. Now, do daddy a favor. Get naked, and lay on the bed." He said. "No." I said firmly. "You don't tell me 'No.' I am your _father_. Now, do as I say Isabella." A knock came at the door, "Is everything okay?" came a voice from outside. I whispered, "No." Knowing that they heard it.

Edward knocked down the door(completely unnecessary) and found Charlie, dumb-founded, standing in the middle of the floor. "Get out of this room." He said with such force and aggression. Edward looked like a _vampire_. Charlie tried to stand tall, squared his shoulders, "No, she is _my_ daughter. I am not going anywhere." Charlie said with as much force and aggression.

"What 'father' abuses his own daughter? Huh? Not any father that I know. You are nothing but a measly sperm-donor, as with her mom, she is Bella's incubator. Don't even try to claim parental rights, especially now! Get out of this room!" snarled Edward. Emmett appeared at the door, and drug Charlie outside the house.

I was shaking after they left. Edward pulled me into his arms, and held me. "Don't worry about anything Bella. He will be put in jail, and you will always be safe, here in these arms. I love you, nothing will ever happen to you. Now get dressed, today is a big day."

I nodded, and we kissed.

**A/N: And it's a cliffy :] Next chapter _will_ be the long awaited trial chapter :] so.. Comments?Complaints?Complitments? don't be shy guys :]**


	17. Author Note:Please Read

Okay guys... I know it's been forever since I've updated on this story, and I'm extremely sorry. But guys, seriously, I feel like it's become more of a chore to write chapters. By no means, however am I stopping this story, I've too hard, and put too much time into this to just let it go. Don't worry, I'm not doing that. I think, I might take a break from writing, or at least from updating, but I don't know guys. I just need the drive to do it, and if I can get the drive to do it, awesome, just give me something to go on. You guys have been amazing, and I couldn't ask for more better people to read and review these stories. It's just, I've had a lot on my mind lately, and I can't find it in me to write. I'm sorry guys, I promise that I will get better, mentally, at least. Don't get me wrong, I have been working on the trial chapter, and I've got some of it done, but not enough post, I'm not going to do that to you guys.

Just, give me something to go on guys... please?

XoXo,

Nicole :]


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: OMGOSH!!! I'M BAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!! Hey guys!!! Soooo sorry for making you guys wait! This is part one of the trial, it's going to be in three parts, this, charlie's attorney, and the final verdict!!!! I finally got my head back on straight!!! but.... we get progress reports next thursday.. soo... i might not be on for a while..... anyways.. enjoy :]**

**Chapter 16**

We arrived at the court house, moments later. They already had Charlie in the table opposite to us. I suppose that it's a good thing that your sister-in-law had a law degree. Alice sat next to me, and Edward behind me. The family decided that it would be best if, only them were to come, and Carlisle, because he was my doctor, but everyone else stayed at home. "Please rise for Judge Allen." Said the guard person.

"Please sit, I am Judge Allen and I will be presiding over the Cullen vs. Swan case. Now, to begin, do the defense have an opening statement?" His lawyer stood. "Yes, your honor, we do. Charlie Swan is a well respected member of the Forks community, as the Chief of Police. Why would he want to molest and physically abuse said daughter, when he has a wife? There would be no reason for him to do such alleged crimes."

"Are you finished?" He said, looking up from his notepad. "Yes sir." His lawyer sat back down. "Does the prosecution have anything to say?"

Alice stood, "Everything that will need to be said, and all the evidence needed to convict Charlie Swan is sitting to my left and to my right. Your honor, just because Mr. Swan is a well respected man, does not mean that he would not commit illegal activities. There were many well respected men and women, that committed molestation crimes, as well as abuse." Alice sat down.

"Are you finished?", right before she answered, I reminded her of Jacob and Billy. "I would like to add one more thing, if you do not mind, your honor."

"I do not mind." Alice stood once again. "Thank you, your honor. My client and I, not only want to convict Mr. Swan of molestation, rape, and physical abuse, but we also want to convict him of 1st degree murder of Jacob Black and Billy Black of the La Push Reservation."

"That is taken into account as well Mrs. Cullen. Now, is that it?" Alice sat down, "Yes sir, it is."

"Okay, Cullen? Please present any evidence you have for any of the alleged crimes."

Alice presented him with the pictures taken of the abuse, audio from earlier, and from the day of the wedding. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Now, procecution, please present your first witness."

"Your honor, I call Isabella Cullen to the stand."

I went to the stand, and prepared myself for the worst, thankfully though, I'm getting questioned by Alice, and not by some stranger.

"Okay, Bella? Please place your hand on the Bible." I did as she said. "Will you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth sole help you God?" She asked. "I do."

"You may sit."

"Okay Bella, can you recall the most recent contact that was either abusive, or threatning?" I nodded my head, "Yes I do."

"Can you please tell the court what happened?" I did as she told. I explained about the incident earlier that day, and the day before the wedding ,about what he had said, and what I had said. "Mrs. Cullen? Do you have any witnesses that will vouche for this?" asked the judge. "Yes sir, my husband, Edward Cullen as well as his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper Cullen. My attorney and I also have voice recording of both of these events."

"I present to the court Evidence A and B." Alice handed the Judge both of the tapes.

They heard the following from A:

_"H-H-Hello?"_

_"You're dead the first time I see you. You're going to end up just like Jacob and Billy, so will the Cullens."_

_"Dad, you can't control me anymore. You won't be able to lay a hand on me. By the way, did they tell you that I'm getting married the day before your trial. You're coming whether you want to or not."_

_"Who in the heck would want you? You're covered head to toe in cuts, no one would want to lay a hand on you."_

_"His name is Edward Cullen, and he does want to lay more that both of his hands on me. He likes my cuts, he thinks that they're sexy." I saw Edward smile, and he wrapped his arms around me._

_"You're a slut."_

_"You're a dead-beat, abusive sperm-donor. Rot in jail."_

_"You're going to be rotting in a grave before that happens."_

_"Whatever, you don't scare me anymore."_

Evidence B:

_"What are you doing in here? Emmett was supposed to have you."_

_"That idiot? I wouldn't trust him with a mouse. I told you Isabella that you would regret yesterday, and last night, and I meant it. Now, do daddy a favor. Get naked, and lay on the bed." _

_"No." _

_"You don't tell me 'No.' I am your father. Now, do as I say Isabella." _

_[knock]_

_"Is everything okay?" _

_[door is knocked down]_

_"Get out of this room." [Edward]_

_"No, she is my daughter. I am not going anywhere." _

_"What 'father' abuses his own daughter? Huh? Not any father that I know. You are nothing but a measly sperm-donor, as with her mom, she is Bella's incubator. Don't even try to claim parental rights, especially now! Get out of this room!"[Edward]_

"Do you have any more questions for the witness, Mrs. Cullen?" Judge Allen asked, "No sir." Alice quickly winked at me. "Judge Allen, may I?" Charlie's attorney asked.

_Oh crap._

**A/N: Okay guys.. no idea when the next chappie will be out... but hopefully it will be soon :], Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys!! Love you!!**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know.. it took FOREVER :]... hehe.. i lost my jump drive... And I couldn't think of how to do it....**

**And.. excuse it....it sucks.**

**Chapter 17**

"Isabella Cullen? Is that correct?" The attorney asked,

"I go by Bella, but yes, that is my name."

"Your claim against your father is that he sexually, and physically abused you, is that also correct?"

"It is more than a claim, it is the truth."

"You also claim that my client, your father, killed Billy Black, and his son Jacob Black."

"I say again, it is not a claim, it is the truth."

"Do you have any evidence of the second claim?"

"Only the memory of seeing both of their bodies, and he said on tape, that I would end up just like them."

"Your father, Charlie Swan, is Chief of the Police Force here in Forks, is the correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Where is your mother?"

"I don't know. She left when I was very young."

"Did she, abuse you?"

"Not that way he did, but yes, she did."

"How did she do it?"

"She told me that I was a burden to her, and that she hated me. She said that she wished that I was never born."

"Can you explain to us, a few of the situations your father has done to you?"

"I can try. I came home one day, and Charlie was not in a good mood. "Go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." I ran upstairs as fast as I could and locked my door, knowing that it would not help the situation at all, it'll probably make it worse. I heard his heavy footsteps come up the stairs, he was still wearing his boots. Then I heard the knob rattle, and then he kicked the door in. "You thought you could keep me out? You thought wrong missy." He walked over to the window seal, where I was sitting, and jerked me to the floor.

He started to kick me in the abdomen with his steel-toed boots, and he continued that for a few times. I didn't scream once, because I knew if I did, it would just make it worse. He grabbed my upper arm tightly, and punched me in the eye. I would have a black eye tomorrow. He threw me on the bed, ripping of my shirt. "No." I said. "Don't you tell me no. I am your father, I can do whatever I please to you." He said, and threw off my bra and squeezed my chest.

He then yanked off my pants and underwear. I shut down. I went to another place in my head, my happy place. Where everything was normal. I was brought back to the present sadly, when he started to invade me. I bit my lip, keeping in my screams, despite his demands, until I couldn't keep them in anymore. I screamed, I gave in to his demands. He smiled, put his pants back on and left. I got up, closed my door, and went to take a shower. That was one that had happened the day before we had went to LaPush, to visit Billy, and Jacob."

"Were there any other situations?"

"Yes, countless."

"Could you possible tell me something else?

"I will try. Every year, since my 14th birthday, my father raped me, on my birthday. He said it was his present to me and that I should appreciate it considering that he would be the only person who would want and who would touch me in that way. If he just saw me talking to a boy, other than Jacob, he would go ballistic. He would accuse me of sleeping with him, or going out with him behind his back, or some other crazy accusation. My father didn't just rape me on my birthdays, some nights he would do it every night for a week, and sometimes he would only do it a couple times a month. It just depended on his mood really."

"I think that is all your honor, thank you."

"The jury will be dismiss to decide on the verdict, they have an hour."

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys :] Love Ya :]**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: VERDICT CHAPTER :] **

**Chapter 18**

"Where is Edward?" I asked Alice.

"Listening in on the jurors' heads. What else is he going to do?" She said, looking at him.

"True that. Do you have any idea of what they are going to do?"

She shook her head, "They keep changing their mind, or one person will disagree. Everyone has to agree on a decision, it's not a 'majority rules' thing." I stared at the door, where they were discussing the verdict, and pacing back an forth, trying to look normal. It was working until the balif asked him to be seated, because Edward was making everyone nervous, he sat down beside of me.

"How are you feeling? Nervous, anxious?" I shook my head.

"I don't think I can feel anything until all this mess is over and done with."

"Remember, whatever the verdict is, Charlie _will_ be taken care of, one way or another." He looked in my eyes, with such strength, it kind of scared me.

"Okay. Just don't kill him." His eyes went wide.

"If you do, don't tell me. Okay?" He nodded. Honestly, I would rather him have to rot in a cell for the rest of his life, or the equivilant for the amount of years he has hurt me. That way, he would know how I felt locked up, with no one wanting anything to do with me, I want him to know that hurt, that pain. The physical stuff, may never go away completely, but it fades, emotional, however, it never goes away, it stays with you forever.

Edward nudged me, nodding toward the door, signaling that they were about to come out.

"Do you know what they are going to say?"

He shook his head, "They're thinking so many different things, I can't focuse on just one."

I looked at Alice, and she shook her head, "I don't know."

We all stood as Judge Allen walked in, and sat down.

"What is your verdict?"

* * *

The man stood, and said, "We find the Defendant, Chief Charlie Swan, innocent of the abuse and molesation charge. We also find Chief Charlie Swan, innocent of the First Degree Murder of Jacob Black, and his father Billy Black of La Push."

My heart sank into my stomach, as I heard what they had said. Innocent? Really? I looked up at Edward, who was standing by this point, he was frowning, but I could see the malicious, and murderous smile in his eyes, and in Alice's. Carlisle, his face was stone, no expression what-so-ever, it was his face that gave me goose-bumps out of the three. I knew what Edward and Alice were thinking, it was obvious, but Carlisle, I had no idea of what was going through his mind.

"Chief Swan, You are free to go." The Judge said, we left almost immediately.

I stayed quiet all the way home, sitting in the back seat, with tears silently rolling down my cheeks.

Emmett was at the door waiting for the 'good' news, well he was until he saw our faces. I ran right past him, straight to our room, and screamed everything out. I screamed out every profanity known to man, and then some. All the put up emotions, anger, frustrations, everything. When I was done, I saw Edward in the doorway, looking at me.

"Are you finished?" He asked, with a smile.

"For now, yes."

"Good, because you are going out with Emmett tonight, no questions, and it is not up for discussion."

"Can I go out with you, or Alice instead?" He shook his head.

"Alice, Carlisle, and myself; have something to take care of."

"Can you not do it tonight, why don't you guys wait, and do it after the honeymoon?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, and if I'm one of you, I can help."

"I said, I would turn you, but you are not helping."

"Why not! He didn't do _anything _to you! He hurt me, I want to hurt him. Let me be the one to do it."

"No, you wouldn't have control over any of your strengths, and you would leave a horrible mess, and besides, you wouldn't be able to do it. I know you."

**A/N: Okay, you have a choice, Honeymoon chapter?? Yay or nay? at least 10 yays to get it. Another question... would you guys want another version of this story in Edward' POV? I'm just asking, to keep an open mind about possibilities for this :] Anyways, Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Don't be shy guys... tho.. you never are :] ily!!**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: I got what was needed, 10 yays in a 12 hour period.. wow.. There is a poll on my profile, asking if you guys want this in Eddy's POV, I'm not going to make a decision yet. I want to know what you guys think first.. cause I'm not going to do it.. if yall don't wanna read it. :] Go take the poll.. btw this is the longest chapter in the story... :]**

**Chapter 19**

"Bella! Hurry up or you guys are going to miss your flight!" Alice called.

"I'm brushing my teeth!" I said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Brush faster!" I did as I was told, and hurried down the stairs.

Edward and I were about to be on our way to our honeymoon. I have no idea of where we are going, and shockingly, neither does Edward. He has told me that she has been running utter nonsense through her head for a week.

It has been one week since my _father_ was found innocent of what he had done. We decided that we, meaning Edward and I, needed a break from reality for a few days. So we decided to make this our honeymoon, and the trip where I finally get turned.

Emmett is keeping a close eye on Charlie, Alice is watching over the house while Carlisle and Esme are out of town. Jasper, and Rosalie[evil] are out of town as well.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"To get away from this town...yeah. Let's go." I said, grabbing his ice cold hand.

"Your bags are already in the trunk, neither of you are driving, considering, you don't know where you are going."

"Then whose driving?" She smiled.

"I am, and it is not up for discussion."

We headed toward the car, and we sat in the back. I don't really remember much between the car and the plane, besides Edward waking me up to tell me I had to get out. We were taking a private jet to wherever we were going, and Alice, again, was transporting us. I ended up just falling asleep on the plane as well. I went to sleep on his shoulder, but when I woke up, I was on his lap, with my head on his chest.

"Bella, wake up. We're here." Edward whispered.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know yet. Alice is still doing her mind thing."

"Oh, okay."

Alice came out to see us, "Do you want to know where you are?"

"It would help." I said.

"Look outside."

Edward looked, and smiled, "Italy."

"Seriously?!" I looked out the window, and sure enough, there was an italian male with a sign that said, 'Beventuno a Italy Edward and Bella Cullen!'[Welcome to Italy]

"Alice, what about the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"They won't bother you. I took care of it."

"Do I want to know?" Alice shook her head.

"Probably not." She said.

"Didn't think so." He said.

"Here is your hotel's name," Alice said, handing him a piece of paper, "your check in, is in an hour. You have the largest suite in the hotel, it's bigger than the honeymoon suite."

"Thank you Alice." Edward and I said.

"Your welcome, now, get going! I'll be back in three or four days. Love you!"

We got off the plane, wondering where our bags are. The guy holding the sign answered our unasked question, "Your bags are already at the hotel, your sister brought your car yesterday, and it was waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He picked me up, and ran down to the bottom to see which car Alice brought. It was his Volvo.

"Alice is so..."

"Awesome?"

"Exactly."

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"I was thinking that we could check in to the hotel an hour early."

"It's like you're reading my mind."

We got to the hotel, a name I cannot pronounce. Edward was speaking to the guy at the desk in fluent italian, again, something I cannot understand. He grabbed my hand and nearly flew up the stairs.

When we got to the room, everything was in place. Edward opened the mini-fridge. Alice had pre-stocked it with animal blood for me. The color scheme for the entire room, black, and blood red. In the middle of the room, there was a large black rug, that covered the majority of the floor. The bed was a four-poster, and it had a black sheer canopy. The bed also had a blood red comforter, with black lace at the edges. The sheets were black as well, and the pillows. The walls were painted crimson red, and the curtains were black lace.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked, standing behind me, arms around my waist, with his shirt already off.

"Let's just lay down first, and then, whatever happens...happens. Okay?"

"Okay."

We layed down in the bed, face to face. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He said, stroking my cheek.

"Well, actions speak much, much louder than words." I said, smiling. With that said, he kissed me hard, really hard; so hard that I thought that he might've bruised my lips. I rolled on top of him, and started kissing his jaw line, while working up to his ears.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I bit him on his earlobe, signaling a 'yes'.

"Okay then, game on." With that, he rolled back on top of me.

[That next morning]

"Bella, wake up love."

"Nooooooooo, no wakey the human."

"Yessssssssss, wakey the human. Breakfast is ready."

I jumped out of the bed, "Where is food?"

"There isn't. I just said it to get you out of bed." He smiled.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Did you seriously think that I was going to let you eat hotel food? No, get dressed, and meet me downstairs. I'm taking you out to breakfast."

"I still hate you."

He walked out of the door laughing. Tonight, he was going have to do it, because Alice will be back in three or four days. I went to my 'casual' bag, that I had packed. There was no way that I was going to let Alice pack _that_ bag, because her sense of 'casual' and mine, are two different senses. I grabbed a pair of jeans, and a shirt that said "I run with vampires." I had saw it at HotTopic, and when I saw it, Jacob was with me. At that time, I didn't know the Cullen's, but I knew the Black's, so I bought that one, and one that said, "I run with wolves." I plan to wear it to bed tonight.

I walked downstairs, to find Edward smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"Your shirt."

"Do you not like it?"

"I love it, at least you don't have one that say something like, 'I run with wolves.'"

"What if I did?"

"You better not wear it around me."

"What if I did."

"You wouldn't have it on very long love."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Wear it, and you'll see."

We walked out of the hotel, and walked down the street to this little cafe'.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Crape's sound amazing right now, and maybe some fresh strawberries on the side."

He called the waiter over, and told him what I wanted, "Do you want coffee?"

I nodded my head very fast. Edward said thank you to the man, in what I'm guessing is italian.

"Edward, we have to do it tonight."

"I know, and I will keep my word, and do it. Are you scared?"

"No, actually. I'm not. Is that a good thing?"

"I guess so. Then again, most people who are, didn't want to be. They didn't have a choice, unlike you. You can still change your mind."

"I know, but I won't. You should know me that well, to know that I'm not going to."

"I know, can't blame me for trying though. can you?"

"No, I guess I can't."

"Here's your food."

I dug in. It was amazing. I couldn't describe it any other way.

"Are they good?" He asked, holding back a laugh.

"Better than good. They are amazing." I put down my fork when I was done, then I realized something.

"This is my last breakfast." He grabbed my hand from across the small table.

"Now you see why I didn't let you eat at the hotel."

"Today is my last human day."

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Okay."

He paid the waiter, and left him a very generous tip. While I was getting up, I tripped over a leg on the chair.

"I'm so not going to miss being clumsy."

"You might not, but Emmett sure will."

"I know, is there anything you're going to miss?"

"Lots."

"Like what?"

He took my hand, and intwined our fingers, I blushed.

"That for one." He motioned toward the blood filling my cheeks.

"I'm going to miss, listening to your heart beat while you sleep, and it speeding up when I do this..."

He kissed my lips, lightly, but passionately. My heart sped up like it was on meth.

"I'm going to miss you being accident prone, so will 's also going to miss the embarrassment thing too, as will I. I'm going to miss your eyes the most though. I spent forever trying to see through them, into your mind, and yet, I still haven't succeeded. Maybe once you're changed, that will change as well, but then again, I hope not. I like having you to be the only human, or vampire that I could never read. That takes a talent, that will be unvieled to us when your change is complete."

We walked over a bridge, I stopped so I could look over in the water. The water was pure, and clean. It was also very clear.

"It's so beautiful."

"As you are."

I turned around to see him, look down at my face, straight into my eyes. His eyes were hypnotic, and I couldn't stop looking at them. "I just can't figure you out." He finally said.

"Welcome to my world."

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

He held me, close and tight. Not the Alice or Emmett tight, where I couldn't breathe, it's the comfy tight. Where you feel safe, where nothing could ever go wrong. He kissed my forehead, grabbed my hand, and we started to walk back to the hotel. It was starting to get dark, and I didn't want to eat my last human meal.

When we got to the hotel, I told Edward to wait outside so I could change. I put on a pair of black jogging pants, and the wolves shirt. "You can come in."

My back was to the door, so he couldn't see which shirt I had on. He hugged me from behind, and turned me around. "You didn't."

"I did, now was that a threat earlier, or a promise?"

He shredded my shirt, while I was wearing it.

"Told you not to wear it." He said, removing the shirt from me.

"All joking aside, are you ready?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"True. Lay down on the bed." I did as he told me.

At first he kissed me lightly, and then it got heavier. It got to the point where I was gasping for air, and my heart felt like it was going to explode, and that's when he bit me. It was only for a few seconds, and a few quick sips, so the venom would get into my blood stream.

[Three days later]

It was like I swimming in a lake of darkness, unable to breathe and I had no control over any part of my body. My body had a burning sensation all through it. I was unable to make sense of it, because I have never felt this since James bit me. Since James bit... Edward bit me. This is the end of my human life. This is what it's like to be changed into a vampire. It shouldn't take long now for my heart to stop. No more blushing, or the dreadful crying that I despised. No more smelling like enchanting strawberries like Edward likes.

I could hear voices, but I could barely make them out. "She can hear us Edward. Go and talk to her." Alice suggested. I could see a light, but I wasn't sure whether to follow it or not. "Edward, tell her to go towards the light." Alice commanded.

"Bella? Love? Run as fast as you can to the light and join us." He choked out the last two words. I did as I was told. I ran as fast as I could to the bright white light, ready to join my family...well Alice and Edward anyways. I could feel Edward's hand on mine and his eyes boring into mine. I cautiously opened them, to find Alice smiling, Edward sitting beside me

"She's here." I heard Alice say. I opened my eyes fully to see the man I love, smiling like I've never seen before. "Bella?" He asked, velvet covering his voice. "I love you Edward. More than you will ever know." Edward laughed one simple chuckle and pressed his lips onto mine for the first time.

This kiss felt different from the others, it had more passion, more love than I remember. All the feelings I had enhanced ten-fold, everything is stronger. There was no holding back anymore, there was no need to. I was virtually indestructable, unless they wanted to tear me apart and burn me that is. The only thing that was ruining this moment was the fact the thirst was unbearable. It was a searing sensation in the back of my throat, I couldn't stand it anymore so I broke the kiss.

"Thirst-blood-unbearable." Edward grabbed one of the packages out of the mini-fridge. I gulped it down, like I hadn't had anything to drink in a week.

The first thing that popped in my mind after I devoured the blood, was, "_Charlie_"

"Bella, we have decided that you can go with Emmett, to take care of your father."

**A/N: OOOOooooooo Cliffy :] next chappie guys.. will probably, more than likely be the LAST CHAPTER!!!! so sad :[**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Short yes, but it serves it purpose. Enjoy :]**

**Epilouge**

We went back to the house to finish putting things in, because Edward and I were moving into my old house. Since Charlie is gone, there was no reason to let this house go to waste, and besides, we wanted to put some good memories in this house. My children will not have the same past I did. I didn't mention that I'm pregnant, did I? Well I'm pregnant, it's literally a miracle, considering we're both 'dead'. None of us knew how it happened, or how I even figured it out. How the baby will survive, we have no idea either, because this is the first to happen...ever. Carlisle was speechless, Rosalie...was...furious, Alice was excited, Jasper hasn't said anything yet, Emmett was...well...Emmett, and Esme was...Esme.

I don't know how far along I am, but there is a bump, so it has grown. Carlisle has no idea what breed this child will be, we're hoping anything but human. I don't think we could handle that, with both of us being vampires.

I wanted to look over my father's grave once more, and tell him something. I looked down at his grave, and said, "I forgive you." Edward was standing behind me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

We looked up at our house, our future. Nothing was going to screw this up.

I had Alice make sure.

**A/N: okay guys... here's the reason i re-did the ending. I hate writing sequels. If I can avoid it, I wil. So, yes. Charlie is dead, and I will be deleting the Revenge story.**


	23. Epilouge

**A/N: Short yes, but it serves it purpose. Enjoy :]**

**[July 29th, 2009, EDIT!!!!]**

**Epilouge**

We went back to the house to finish putting things in, because Edward and I were moving into my old house. Since Charlie is gone, there was no reason to let this house go to waste, and besides, we wanted to put some good memories in this house. My children will not have the same past I did. I didn't mention that I'm pregnant, did I? Well I'm pregnant, it's literally a miracle, considering we're both 'dead'. None of us knew how it happened, or how I even figured it out. How the baby will survive, we have no idea either, because this is the first to happen...ever. Carlisle was speechless, Rosalie...was...furious, Alice was excited, Jasper hasn't said anything yet, Emmett was...well...Emmett, and Esme was...Esme.

I don't know how far along I am, but there is a bump, so it has grown. Carlisle has no idea what breed this child will be, we're hoping anything but human. I don't think we could handle that, with both of us being vampires.

I wanted to look over my father's grave once more, and tell him something. I looked down at his grave, and said, "I forgive you." Edward was standing behind me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

We looked up at our house, our future. Nothing was going to screw this up.

I had Alice make sure.

**A/N: okay guys... here's the reason i re-did the ending. I hate writing sequels. If I can avoid it, I wil. So, yes. Charlie is dead, and I will be deleting the Revenge story.**


	24. The Song that Inspired

**A/N: This is the song that kind of inspired the story, I was listening to it while I was writing it, and it's where I got the name, 'Just Take Me Away'**

Can you hear me? Does anyone around me  
Feel the way that I feel now?  
Cause from the window where I sometimes cry  
I just want to see Your face tonight  
And I'm willing to lose everything I am

Cause I need you more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone.

When You're near me, I feel like I just found me  
In the traces of the boy from yesterday  
But in a world that is so black and white  
I will take the steps to change my life  
And I won't be coming back to here again

I need Your loving hand to guide me  
Through the maze of all the things inside me  
Then I'll know that I'm alright

Cause I need You more than ever  
I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in Your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone  
Please help me get from worse to better  
Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater  
And let me know that I'm alright  
I still have one strike of this match left  
And I'm holding on to my last breath  
And its getting a little dark around to see here

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in your eyes  
Hold on cause it will be alright  
You're not alone

Take me under Your wing tonight  
Make me so perfect in your eyes  
Hold on it will be alright  
You're not alone

And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay  
And You promised to love me, You'll love me always  
You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always  
Always

- Take Me

-Hawk Nelson


End file.
